More
by vampireisthenewblack
Summary: For three years, it was just Edward and Carlisle. A few select moments carved out of that time. A series in 100 word chapters & a bit of self-indulgence.  Canon, slash, E/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie owns Edward and Carlisle. I own a notebook and a pen.

**A/N:** I tweeted about the fact that I didn't 'get' drabbles the other day. I decided I'd better write one. Don't knock it till you've tried it, right?

Thanks to **k. BlackNightingale** for the mad beta skills :D Reviews are like a drug to me ;)

* * *

I was angry at first, that he saved me. I should have died. But he's a good man; he doesn't have a thought that isn't pure.

Even when he kisses me, his mind is immaculate, his lips chaste and undemanding.

I want more. I want his hands on my body, his lips too. My thoughts are not pure, but he doesn't know my thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Edward?"

I smile; it's the same one I always give him when he pulls away from our innocent kiss. "Only that I wish you could hear my thoughts as I hear yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie owns Edward and Carlisle. I own a notebook and a pen.

**A/N:** This has become a series it appears. Pretty low pressure, I reckon ;)

Thanks to **k. BlackNightingale** for the mad beta skills :D

* * *

Carlisle smiles. "What would I hear?"

_Kiss me again. Touch me, taste me, put your hands on me. Love me._

The image of my own face is in his mind, my expression a mirror of his as I attempt to show him my thoughts, and he attempts to divine them.

He takes my face in his hands and I can taste his sweet breath. "What is it Edward? You can tell me anything."

I close my eyes and lean into his touch, moving closer to his body. "Kiss me again," I whisper, barely loud enough for even him to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie owns Edward and Carlisle. I own a flash compendium thingy.

* * *

He's frozen, his only movement that of his eyes as he studies my face. He wants to know if I mean what he thinks I mean.

"Yes. Please." I'm just bold enough to give him that much. And now he knows.

As he bends his head to mine once more and his mouth grazes mine teasingly, he lingers, closing softly on my lower lip. I sigh, relief washing over me as I relax into him.

It wasn't chaste, but it was still pure, and perfect. It was love, and he wanted it as well.

It is enough. For now.

* * *

**A/N: **I so resisted using _that line._ But it fit. Not word count wise, it's just what I wanted to say. Damn it. Anyway, I was thinking I could probably stop here. What do you think? Leave well enough alone and something to the imagination?

I'm so lucky that **kuroiBlackNightingale** is looking out for me and my grammar :)

Reviews make me a shiny happy person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, there would have been dirty slashy flashbacks in Twilight.

**A/N:** Ooh, look, we're back :D I might be perhaps preparing for an E/C oneshot for the backslash contest, so I'm just brushing up on _my_ concept of canon E/C. Which is, they were at it like rabbits :D I'm not getting these beta'd anymore, feel free to point out my suck grammar etc so that I may fix.

* * *

Carlisle's fingers trace the line of my jaw, his touch feather light, so gentle I barely feel it. _B__eautiful_, his mind whispers, and I smile.

We sit, entwined like young lovers, and the fact that he is a man, and I am a man, means nothing, but he believes that he craves this intimacy more than I.

His lips replace his fingertips, and though he is careful not to think in words, I hear the distinctive flavour of _need_. It affects me, and I moan softly. Threads break and fabric tears as I clutch at his back with my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, there would have been dirty slashy flashbacks in Twilight.

**A/N:** I'm not getting these beta'd anymore, feel free to point out my suck grammar etc so that I may fix.

* * *

I gasp, fearing that he will pull away, but his lips find mine, and he swallows my erratic breaths as control of his thoughts slips.

_He tastes, feels, so good. Does he want... Will he allow me to..._

His next thought makes me shudder. "Yes!" I gasp into his mouth. "Please!"

"Edward," he whispers. Sure fingers slip the buttons from their holes, and my shirt falls open. His hands are soft and gentle as he smooths the crisp fabric down my arms, a stark contrast to the way he devours my lips.

He has me fighting for my unneeded breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, there would have been dirty slashy flashbacks in Twilight.

**A/N:** Okay, so these aren't conforming to the standard definition of a drabble (which is, a complete story containing a beginning, middle and end) any longer, but, not caring, I'm having fun with Edward and Carlisle. Feel free to spank me, I like it ;)

I'm not getting these beta'd anymore, feel free to point out my suck grammar etc so that I may fix.

* * *

_Is this... acceptable?_ His voice in my head is uncertain.

I hesitate too long, and his mind fills with alarm, his lips leaving the bare skin of my shoulder.

"Yes...yes! Don't stop, please..." I try to pull him back, and I'm still just a little stronger than he is, but he resists, staring, his golden eyes still disbelieving, asking himself if he isn't taking advantage, seducing, corrupting me.

"I'm willing," I say, my eyes locked to his as I lower my lips to his bare chest. "Rather, I need this. To be with you in every possible way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, I would have had the balls to tell us all about what they got up to back in the day.

**A/N:** Yeah, that's right, I'm calling this canon. Edward lied to Bella in the meadow. So there :D

I'm not getting these beta'd anymore, feel free to point out my suck grammar etc so that I may fix.

* * *

An image comes into his mind and is gone almost immediately. It can only have come from his imagination, because certainly he and I have never before been so intimate as _that_.

The vision arouses me, and I tremble and sigh against his skin. He knows I've seen it, and still he's afraid, and so I surrender to my desire and press my hand where his heart would beat if he were alive and drag it slowly down, over his hardening nipple.

He gasps, and the breath he takes out of habit comes faster.

He wants me naked, beneath him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, I would have put this in the movie.

**A/N:** I'm not getting these beta'd anymore, feel free to point out my suck grammar etc so that I may fix.

* * *

I trail my tongue up his chest and the column of his throat. His body shakes as I part his lips and slip my tongue inside. He allows me to explore, all the time thinking: _I cannot, I must not, he is so young, so trusting..._

I pull his lower lip into my mouth and release it. "It does not feel wrong," I whisper, and kiss him again, demanding with my actions that he relent.

His tongue meets mine, his mind empty of words. Emotion and sensation bombard me, fuel me, I lose control, tearing away his ruined shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer & A/N:** You've seen it before. I'm not saying it again ;)

* * *

Shredded scraps of cloth drift in the air as I slide onto him, straddling his thighs, getting as close as I possibly can. I've never been intimate with another person in such a way, but I am led by his thoughts, by his needs and desires.

He gives me everything, thoughts he had when he was far enough from me that he could think openly. I moan into his mouth when I see the time he imagined my lips on him, denied his need no longer and released into his hand.

I cannot help but thrust my hips against him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Stop, Edward, please,_ he begs.

His experience layers upon my own and overwhelms me. I cease my movements too late and explode into a million tiny pieces.

I'm dying, I think, and he's dying with me. I feel all of it, his, and mine, and the world is gone. All that is left is us.

Quiet and still, I am collapsed against him, and his mind is full of satiated joy and love and it is only this that keeps me from the mortification of what I have done to him. Instead, one word comes to my lips.

"More."

* * *

**A/N:** Gotta love the vampire stamina. They could be like little energiser bunnies.

I'm gonna give Edward and Carlisle a rest for a bit while I concentrate on getting some other stuff out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
